


Rilaya's Soulmates

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: I always figured that my soul mate would either like to sing or do it professionally, that was the only way my words made sense after all. It wasn't until I heard her voice through the bay-window that I knew I was completely and utterly screwed because that voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.Lyrics come from Taylor Swift's song "Love Story".First soulmate AU tell me what you think!





	

Maya's POV

 

I always figured that my soul mate would either like to sing or do it professionally, that was the only way my words made sense after all. It wasn't until I heard her voice through the bay-window that I knew I was completely and utterly screwed because that voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard I listened as she continued the song That you were Romeo, You were throwin pebbles, And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet." And I was cryin on the staircase beggin you please don't go. And as much as I wish I could say I ran up the fire escape and claimed my counterparts love. I ran. I ran as fast as I could in the other direction because that voice didn't deserve a messed up piece of shit like me, the voice was beautiful and happy and kind. And so I sat in my bed and I cried and I tried to make myself forget but I couldn't, and so I found the lyrics and I listened to the song all night.

"Hey Lucas!" I froze because there was no way that she could be here I would've known if she was here. I slowly turned around and nearly dropped my books. She was in my grade, hell she was in most of my classes I quickly closed my locker and got to history with Mr. Matthews I find my seat in the back of the room and wait I know she has this class I know everyone who comes into my classes, memorizing them was something ive always done out of habit she always comes in about five minutes before class starts and takes her seat at the front with her friends. Of course today was the day she got to class early it was only me and Mr. Matthews in the room so I really had no choice but to notice that she came in and gave him what was probably the biggest hug ive ever seen and suddenly something clicked she was the teachers daughter. (if your wondering why she doesn't seem to attached to Cory its because she hasn't met Riley so far and thus never got close with him.) About five minutes passed and only a few people were in the room so far Quickly mustering all the courage I could I stood and walked up to her desk And said  
"I heard you singing yesterday, and I really wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice." I watched carefully as she froze and stopped reading her book to look up at me. In the back of my mind I registered that her father's head snapped up and started observing me carefully.  
"I'm Riley." She says with the most beautiful smile you've ever had the privilege of witnessing.  
"Maya." I say in return.  
"Dad" She says looking at him for permission.  
"Go ahead" is his automatic reply  
She grabbed my hand and my words start to burn on my upper arm she paused momentarily obviously having the same reaction I was before continuing to drag me into the hall and along with her until we found a relatively secluded section of hallway she turned around to look at me, and for the first time I noticed how deep her eyes were and before I knew what was happening she was kissing me and I was kissing back the words on my forearm going from a burn to a pleasurable warmth and I felt her arms looping around my neck I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me she licked my lip gently asking for permission and I immediately opened my mouth to her and moaned quietly at her deepening the kiss before separating us and gently holding my forehead to hers  
"Hello Riley." I say still out of breath.  
"Hello Maya".  
And that's how we spent the rest of first period.


End file.
